


yours (until the stars fall from the sky)

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Series: Hockey RPF Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First "I love you"s, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: “Hey. Hey, G.” Sid has his head tilted back against the back of the booth, and both his flush and loose, silly grin indicate he’s a few sheets to the wind.icosahedonist asked:sid playing with geno's hair (it's getting long in the back!)





	yours (until the stars fall from the sky)

“Hey. Hey, G.” Sid has his head tilted back against the back of the booth, and both his flush and loose, silly grin indicate he’s a few sheets to the wind. Truth be told, Zhenya is pretty far from sober himself. Wins like the one they had tonight against Columbus are worth celebrating. 

“Hi Sid,” Zhenya says affectionately. He finds himself mirroring Sid’s wide smile. Does he look as fond and besotted as he’s feeling? Probably, but he can’t find it in himself to care.

“Such a good game, G,” Sid says. Zhenya can practically see the cartoon hearts in his eyes, and he preens under the attention.

“I’m best,” he says, with an overdone air of pride. Sid giggles at him. Zhenya softens. “ _You_  best Sid.” Too many of his feelings are bleeding into his voice, but fuck it.

Sid hums, and reaches along the back of the booth towards Zhenya and starts drunkenly petting at the back of Zhenya’s head. Zhenya can’t remember why letting him do this in public might be a bad idea. He closes his eyes and leans into the touch, nuzzling into Sid’s hand. Sid laughs.

“Love your hair like this,” he says, and winds his hand through the curls at the nape of Zhenya’s neck. “Love you,” he adds, after a moment, his tone more serious this time. Zhenya’s eyes snap open. They haven’t said this to each other yet.

“Sid,” he says, and has to clear his throat. “Tell me again, when you not drunk?”

“Yeah,” Sid says, cradling the back of Zhenya’s head in his hand, and looking deep into his eyes. “I’ll tell you all you want. It’s been true for a really long time.”

Zhenya blinks, then brushes the backs of his fingers along the sharp line of Sid’s jaw. “You drink water now. We get cab, go to bed. In morning, I’m show you how much I’m feel same way.”

“‘Kay,” Sid says, smiling like a promise. Like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Title is from "Baby I'm Yours" by the Arctic Monkeys. 
> 
> You can find me as [creaturesofnarrative ](http://creaturesofnarrative.tumblr.com/) (main) and [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com/) (hockey blog, which I'm most active on) on Tumblr, and as @RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi!


End file.
